


Losing you

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around Terror of New York city. Brains witnesses Virgil's crash and it forces him to confront his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordiallysent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordiallysent/gifts).



> So I was watching the TOS Thunderbirds episode with Virgil's crash and I just had to write a TAG version of it. This is also for obscenelybefuddled because she is the queen of Brains/Virgil and I aspire to her wonderful fanfics. <3 And her amazing art! Thank you for making me smile when I see your fics and art. Because you gave me a ship to ship when I thought this would be my first fandom without a OTP.

The con flashed open and Scott's hologram appeared before Brains, Scott's eyes filled with unbridled panic. 

"Brains, it's Virgil. His 'Bird was hit with a missile. It's bad. We're near the Island but she's covered in smoke, I don't think he's going to make it" Scott's breathing was coming fast. He was panicking. 

The word "missile" sent chills down Brains' spine, but he couldn't show it. Scott was worrying and he had to be the one who was calm. 

"Scott, calm down, tell me what happened. I'll put the emergency landing gear in action" Brains quickly pressed a button on the side of Virgil's launch shoot and outside the palm trees lowered and sprinkler systems appeared, waiting to help the stricken Thunderbird. 

"We were flying back, these missiles came out of nowhere, Virgil tried to dodge but they hit him...they hit him....and...and" Scott stopped to catch his breath "and I can't reach him, I think he's been knocked out...the smoke" 

"Scott, try him again. Yell if you have to, he needs to be conscious" Brains said, his voice eerily calm as he watched Thunderbird Two's course. Thunderbird One was just behind it. 

Brains listened as Scott began talking to Virgil again and suddenly there was a faint flicker and a faded image of Virgil's hologram appeared. There was smoke all around him and his eyes were glazed, barely focusing on his surroundings. 

"Virgil, can you hear me?" Scott demanded. 

Virgil nodded slowly, unsure of what was happening "S-Scott? The smoke" he paused to cough, it was dry and hacking. 

"Virg, stay calm Brains will guide you back to the Island, just listen to him" 

Virgil turned slowly and tried to focus on Brains, a small smile appeared on his face but Brains found he couldn't smile back. Virgil looked in a bad way. 

"Virgil, slowly turn her to your left, I've put the emergency landing gear on, can you see?" Brains said, watching the monitor closely. 

"I can...just..." Virgil murmured, he blinked slowly and began to wrestle with the controls.

"Easy..." Brains said softly as the Thunderbird came on screen and oh, she was in a bad way. Smoke pouring out from her. Black and deadly.

"Nearly there Virgil" Scott said softly.

"I can't see..." Virgil said, the smoke becoming stronger and he had to fight to stay awake.

"Virgil, it's okay we can see, you're almost there. Almost home" Brains said, and she was. She was almost on the landing strip.

But just as Virgil let the craft touch the ground, something snapped.

"THE WHEELS!" Came Virgil's frightened cry as the 'Bird landed smack down onto the landing strip and began a wild glide down the length of it.

"Hold her steady!" Scott's voice came.

Brains couldn't add his own reply. He just watched horror struck as the 'Bird skidded down the length of the path.

"I can't...I'm sorry Scott, she's out of con-" The hologram of Virgil suddenly faded and was no more.

"Virgil?" Scott called.

There was no reply. 

Brains couldn't speak, couldn't move. Could only look at the monitor image of the Thunderbird lying on the path, black smoke covering everything. 

"Brains, BRAINS. Get the others, we need to get to him" Scott demanded as he shut off his hologram quickly. 

Brains quickly sent the distress signal and left to go to the landing strip, dreading what he would find. 

* * *

If you asked Brains about his feelings towards a certain Virgil Tracy, he'd deny outright that he liked him in that way. As a friend yes, but never in that way.

He couldn't really admit that he did like him, because he was certain Virgil didn't feel the same. Why would he? Only in Brains' wildest dreams did he imagine Virgil liked him in that way. To deny his feelings was to keep Brains' heart safe. 

But now, walking towards the smoking Thunderbird, he truly wished he had told Virgil. 

Scott was first on the scene, tearing open the door of the 'Bird and clambering inside, he had his helmet on as the smoke was so thick at that point that breathing in that space was impossible. 

Brains was just about to follow Scott inside when MAX dashed up to him and presented him with a helmet. He silently thanked his robot and was just about to enter the craft when voices called his name.

Alan, Gordon, Grandma, Kayo and surprisingly, John all appeared. 

"Brains! Is he okay?" Alan asked him as he ran up to Brains. Brains put a arm out to stop him going into the 'Bird. 

"I'm afraid we don't know yet, Alan. Scott's in there now. I'm going in, stay here" Brains said quickly as he went to go into the craft, but before he could Scott re-appeared and he was carrying Virgil in his arms. 

Now normally Scott wouldn't be able to lift his brother, but with adrenaline coursing through his veins, it was easy. It was like Virgil didn't weigh anything. 

Virgil was unconscious, covered in soot and had a nasty gash on his head that dripped with an alarming amount of blood. 

Scott's face had a haunted look to it when he said "we need to get him to the infirmary"

Brains hopped to never see that look on Scott's face again.

* * *

 Once Virgil was in the Infirmary, they got him onto the table and had MAX scan him.

Brains read out the read-outs to MAX's findings.

"He's got some smoke in his lungs, the gash is just superficial and he will have two nasty black eyes. But apart from that, he will be okay"

Everyone sighed in relief at the news, Scott practically falling into a chair, he was shaking so hard.

Grandma spotted this and went over to her Grandson "He's going to be okay, lets move him to a bed and we can get him settled. Brains will watch out for him, won't you?"

Brains nodded "I won't leave his side" 

* * *

They got Virgil onto the bed and got him comfortable. Scott stayed at his brother's bedside for a while, just watching him.

"I thought I would lose him today, you know?" Scott said to Brains quietly as Brains checked the monitors and read-outs.

"I know, but Scott, he's going to be okay. You know that don't you?"

Scott nodded "I do, it's just...I feel I need to be here with him"

"Scott, he's not going anywhere and you look ill. You need to eat, he wouldn't want you like this. And you need to go to your brothers. They also need you"

Scott looked up at Brains' words and sighed "I know, but I just can't seem to leave"

Brains put his hand on Scott's shoulder "I'll be here, you need to look after yourself. He will be fine with me" 

"I know that" Scott said. 

"Then go, be with your brothers. It's been a long day" 

"Thank you, Brains" Scott said with a small smile "call me when he wakes up?"

"You know I will" Brains replied. 

Scott gave a satisfied nod and got up from his chair and left the room.

Once the room was empty, Brains began to talk.

"You know, I was scared today...scared I was going to lose you...before I ma-managed to tell you" Brains sighs and walks over to sit by the bed. "I wasn't going to tell you, you know. Didn't want you to say you didn't feel the same. But today, I felt I should have told you. Knew I should have told you. I could have lost you without you knowing" Brains sighed again and rubbed at his forehead "I'm an idiot for falling for you" 

He wasn't expecting a hand to gently touch his own. 

He turned to see that Virgil was waking up slowly, his amber eyes rimmed with blue from the bruises. 

"Virgil? you're awake!" Brains exclaimed. 

"Where's Scott?" Virgil asked slowly, blinking around him in confusion. 

"Scott's in the living room, I will go get him!" Brains said quickly, before all but legging it out of the room. 

* * *

 It was later on in the day, once all the other brothers and Kayo had gone and visited Virgil, that Brains finally managed to get back into the room to check on him. 

He was just watching the monitor when he felt Virgil's gaze on him. 

"I heard you" It was a quiet admission, so quiet Brains thought he hadn't really heard it. 

"Sorry?" Brains asked, his heart beginning to beat faster. 

"I heard you. What you said. I only caught the end" Virgil said. He looked at Brains and Brains felt like he couldn't return the gaze. 

"The end of what?" Brains asked, hoping he sounded casual. 

"Of you saying you were an idiot for falling for me"

Brains' stomach dropped at the words and he shook his head. "Uh..no I d-didn't I didn't say a thing. You were dreaming..yes!" he said hurriedly but Virgil was shaking his head.

"No, I clearly heard you, just before I woke up. I heard your voice. It was you. It wasn't a dream"

"Virgil..." Brains began but trailed off with a sigh "look, maybe I did say that and I was stupid to, but let's just forget I did because I don't...don't want to ruin our friendship and I-"

"But what if I don't want to forget it?" Virgil said, cutting Brains off. 

"Huh?" Brains asked, suddenly feeling stupid. 

"What if...I felt the same and didn't tell you?" Virgil asked softly, he let his gaze drift to the bed sheet as if it fascinated him. 

"Feel the same?" Brains asked slowly. 

"Yes" Virgil looked up at him and gave him a small smile "maybe I do and was worried about your reaction" 

"My reaction? I was worried about yours!" Brains replied. 

"So you feel the same then?" Virgil prompted, the smile growing a tiny bit wider. 

"No...I mean...yes...yes...but..but how? Why?" Brains said, confusion on his face. 

"Did you ever wonder why I spent so much time in your lab? It wasn't just your inventions, it was you. Always has been you" Virgil replied. 

"You like me?" Brains asked. 

Virgil nodded. 

Brains couldn't really process this. 

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked, concern on his face. 

"I am...it's just. I'm surprised" Brains said.

"Surprised?" Virgil asked.

"That you'd like me" Brains replied. 

"Why wouldn't I like you? You're smart, you're funny. You make amazing things" Virgil said, listing his points off of his fingers "and you make me smile" 

"S-smile?" Brains asked and Virgil nodded. 

"Yes, you are amazing Brains. I just thought you'd want someone like Moffie, not me" Virgil said. 

"No, I wanted you" Brains replied as he took the courage to walk over to Virgil's bed and lean over and kiss his cheek, causing Virgil to blush slightly. 

"Not on the lips?" Virgil said softly and Brains chuckled before gently tilting Virgil's face up to kiss him properly. 

When they drew apart, Brains rested their foreheads together and quietly said "better?" 

"Much" Virgil replied before drawing him back into a kiss. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here you have a prime example of me saying medical things and not researching so feel free to yell, second please review. I'm sorry if this feels rushed and I spent more time on Scott then the other brothers but this was written in a specific time-frame for me so I'm sorry. :(


End file.
